1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ophthalmic lenses. More specifically, the present invention provides improved ophthalmic lenses having reduced unwanted astigmatism.
2. Background Art
Conventional, multifocal ophthalmic lenses (e.g., progressive addition lenses or PALS) provide a user with two or more vision zones. These conventional lenses, however, generally include large amounts of distortion (e.g., unwanted astigmatism) that can cause numerous vision compromises for the user. As a result, the benefits of the vision zones provided by such conventional lenses are reduced. Accordingly, what is needed is a new approach for designing multifocal ophthalmic lenses that can provide a desired progression of optical power but with reduced unwanted astigmatism.